Hot love
by skullprincess120
Summary: A oneshot full of sex...dunno whether you guys will like it! Read an see whether you do! previously known as twosecretauthors


"Hey, Troy," Gabriella Montez said into her cell phone

"Hey, Troy," 25 year old Gabriella Montez said into her cell phone. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too, babe," Troy Bolton, 26, said. "I'll be back tonight."

"Come over to my place?" Gabriella asked.

"Bet on it!" Troy said. Gabriella could picture him grinning.

"When will you be back?" she asked.

"I'll be at your house around half past six," Troy replied. "I've got to go, now, babe. I'll see you soon."

"Okay, Troy," Gabriella said. "Come over soon. You're in for a rough night."

"Ooh!" Troy said, grinning. "What've you got for me?"

"You'll see, babe," Gabriella smirked. "I love you."

"I love you, more," Troy said before they hung up.

Troy had gone to visit his grandmother with his parents and Gabriella had missed him a lot. She could not wait to see him that night. She had a lot planned for the both of them, but, first she had to go shopping.

Gabriella got loads of things. She got a lacy red lingerie set and a pair of red stockings to go which reached up to her knees. She got two plastic handcuffs, a long banana and body chocolate cream. She also bought a bottle of red wine.

At exactly half past six, the bell rang. She hurried downstairs after finishing the final touches of her makeup. She was wearing a short red dress that barely covered her thighs. Her mother was out of town for the weekend and she was really happy because of that.

Gabriella flung the door open and launched herself into Troy's open arms. Their lips met in a passionate kiss and Troy lifted Gabriella up and twirled her around. They finally pulled apart for air.

"I missed you so much," he whispered.

"I missed you, too, Troy," Gabriella said giving him another peck on the lips.

"Are you going to let me in?" he asked. "I'm all set for your 'rough night' and to get you out of that sexy dress. By the way, you look really beautiful."

Gabriella giggled. She grabbed Troy's shirt and pulled him inside. She locked the front door and pushed Troy up the stairs. She jumped onto his back and Troy willingly gave her a piggy back ride. They were both laughing as they reached the top. Gabriella pushed him into her bedroom and shut the door.

"I love you," she whispered before pushing her lips against his lips.

She pushed him onto the bed and Troy fell back. She quickly grabbed the handcuffs and handcuffed his two hands to both the bedposts.

"What are you doing, Gabs?" he asked, bewildered.

"You're mine tonight, Wildcat," she smirked.

Troy raised his eyebrows. Then, he grinned, slowly.

"I love being your Wildcat," he chuckled.

Gabriella smirked again. She reached over to him and unbuttoned his shirt as fast as she could. Then, she showered his sweaty chest with butterfly kisses making him moan in pleasure.

"How do I get this shirt off?" Gabriella wondered out loud.

"Rip it off," Troy grinned. "I don't care."

Gabriella grinned and ripped off the navy blue shirt and ran her hands down his chest. Then, she got off the bed and stood in the center of the room right in front of Troy. Slowly she began to take off her dress. She did slowly to torture Troy who was groaning in frustration.

"Hurry up, baby," he moaned.

Gabriella pulled the dress over her head and she began to model around the room in her new lingerie set, swaying her hips. She climbed back onto the bed and sat on Troy's chest. Troy could feel her wetness as she kissed his neck. She left her mark and pulled down his pants and boxers. Troy moaned as his throbbing penis was set free. Gabriella kissed her way down and placed a kiss on his penis. Then, she pulled down her own panties leaving her in just her bra and stockings. She took the handcuff off Troy's left hand and brought it to her opening. She took his middle finger and kissed it before she pushed it into her opening. She moved his hand the way she wanted and Troy got the message. He began moving it in and out. He added two fingers and she got wetter. Gabriella was sitting on his stomach, inches away from his penis as Troy pushed his fingers in and out. She stretched her legs over his shoulders and threw her head back. She reached over and grabbed Troy's penis which hardened at her touch. She squeezed it gently. She squeezed harder as she kept going.

Troy tried to ignore this. He decided that she was not wet enough and yet added another finger.

"Babe, you want to try having my fist inside?" he asked.

Gabriella moaned a yes and Troy put his thumb in. he began moving his fist in and out of her gently and then faster. She soon came and he pulled his hand out. Gabriella flipped over so that she was lying on Troy's stomach, her head facing his penis. She grabbed the body chocolate and gave his penis a coat of chocolate. Troy laughed. He had never let anyone give his penis a coat of chocolate. She licked his penis and took him in her mouth and began giving him a blow job.

Troy saw that her opening was just about an inch from his mouth. He grinned. He moved his head a bit and covered her opening with his mouth making her bite his penis in surprise. Troy chuckled against her opening. He moved his tongue up and down and pressed it hard against her clitoris. When, Troy came in Gabriella's mouth she got up.

"Do you like bananas?" she asked Troy.

"Yeah, why?" he asked confused.

"You'll see," Gabriella smirked evilly.

She removed the other handcuff and pulled him off the bed.

"Now, I'm going to hide a banana somewhere in the room and you are going to have to find it," she said. "And, once you do, you can do whatever you want to me."

"Okay," Troy said slowly.

"Now, stay outside and when I call out your name, come in, alright?" Gabriella said.

Troy nodded and Gabriella got into action.

She grabbed a piece of red cloth and rubbed it against her opening making the cloth wet. Then, she grabbed the banana and removed the skin. She lay on the bed and carefully stuck a quarter of the banana into her vagina. Then, she put the cloth over her legs making the wet spot go over her opening. She lay back on the bed and called Troy.

Troy walked into the room. He began searching and a few minutes later he gave up.

"Where is it, babe?" he asked.

"Never mind that," Gabriella said, pretending to be cross with him. "Look how wet I am."

She pointed to the wet spot on the piece of cloth. Troy grinned. He walked over to her and removed the piece of clothing, eager to take her in his mouth. His eyes bulged out when he saw the banana sticking out of her vagina.

"Eat it, Troy!" Gabriella demanded.

Obediently, Troy bent over to Gabriella and ate the banana. When he got to the last bit, he put his finger in and pulled the banana out and ate it. Then, he kissed her opening, gently.

"Do I own you for the rest of the night?" he asked her.

"Maybe," Gabriella smiled.

Troy smiled lovingly at her and kissed her lips passionately.

"Make love to me, Troy," Gabriella murmured against his lips.

Troy grabbed a condom and was about to put it on.

"Wait," Gabriella said. "I want to be on top."

Troy nodded and flipped them over. "Condom?" he asked.

"That won't be necessary anymore," Gabriella said. "I'm pregnant."

Troy gaped at her. Before he could say anything, she lowered herself onto him and they both moaned. She did not move. She just lay there with his penis inside her looking into his eyes. Troy stared back.

"Say something, Troy," Gabriella said. "Are you happy? Or sad?"

Troy grabbed the back of Gabriella's bed and kissed her passionately.

"Ecstatic!" he exclaimed. "I'm going to be a father."

Gabriella smiled. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too, baby," Troy smiled. "But, how? We were using protection and you were on the pill."

"There were times we weren't using protection," Gabriella reminded him. "And, I changed to a new brand, so they must've not been working properly."

Before Troy could say anything, she began moving her hips. Troy began meeting her with every thrust. They moved in perfect rhythm. Troy looked at her breasts which were bouncing up and down in front of him. He could not help taking one of them in his mouth.

"Troy," Gabriella said. "I'm going to come."

"Come with me, baby," Troy grunted.

With one final thrust, they both came. Gabriella shuddered after the heavy orgasm and screamed. Troy kissed her to keep her from waking up the neighbourhood.

"Move in with me?" he asked her as she got up.

"Yeah," Gabriella smiled.

She lay back on the bed and Troy got on top of her his hand supporting his weight. He grabbed the chocolate from the night table.

"I haven't been having any dessert the last two days," he said, putting it on both her breasts. "Wait right here. I'll be right back. Don't move!"

Troy got up and pulled on his boxers. He grabbed the handcuffs and handcuffed her to the bed. Then, he rushed downstairs and went to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerators and grabbed some syrup, whipped cream, two cherries and sprinkles. Then, he grabbed a spoon and hurried back upstairs with everything.

Gabriella gaped at him when she saw the items in his hand. "What are you going to do to me?" she asked.

"I felt like having an ice cream sundae," Troy grinned.

Gabriella gaped at him as he put whipped cream over her breasts. Then, he put the sprinkles and placed the two cherries on top of her nipples.

"Tasty," he smirked. "I don't think I'll need a spoon."

He tossed the spoon onto the floor and ate the two cherries. Then, he placed his mouth over her left breast and licked it clean. He did the same with the right breast. Then, he grabbed the bottle of wine. He poured it into her opening and stuck his tongue in. Gabriella gasped and moved her hips. Troy held her hips so that she would not be able to move them. Gabriella moaned as she came into his mouth.

Troy lay on top of her with his hand supporting his weight. Then, he thrust into her slowly and then he went deep into her faster than he had ever done before. Gabriella groaned. She wanted to hold his shoulders and play with his hair, but, she was cuffed to the bed. She clenched her hands tightly as Troy kissed the middle of her breasts. They both came together and Troy fell against Gabriella gently. He pulled out of her.

"Troy, remove the handcuffs," Gabriella begged. "Please."

Troy took off the handcuffs and Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him hard. Troy smiled against her lips and he got up with his arms wrapped around her. Gabriella wrapped her legs around Troy's waist. She could feel his erection poking into her thigh. Troy walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on.

"You're a bit sticky now," he told her as they got into the shower.

They kissed each other passionately as the water soaked them both. Their tongues were dancing together. Troy explored every bit of her mouth. Finally, they pulled apart for air. Troy grabbed the bottle of shampoo and poured a portion of it into his hand. Then, he massaged Gabriella's hair gently. He poured a portion of soap into his hand and rubbed it all over her body. His fingers massaged her breasts and he felt her nipples harden.

Gabriella did the same to Troy. She shampooed his hair and put some soap into her hand and ran it all over his body. Finally, she grabbed his penis and squeezed it as Troy moaned and put his finger through her opening. They rinsed themselves off, but, they did not turn the water out.

"I need you to look at me all the time," Gabriella told Troy and before he could say anything, she was kneeling down and had taken his erection in her mouth and was giving him a blow job. Troy could not help rolling his backwards as he came for the second time in her mouth, that night.

Troy pulled Gabriella up and thrust into her roughly. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him deeper. He pinched the soft flesh in her butt every time he thrust into her. They came together and Troy pulled out of her. He turned off the shower and grabbed two towels. After wrapping one around Gabriella and the other one around his waist, he lifted her up – bridal style – and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and grabbed his jeans off the floor. He rummaged through the pockets and pulled out a velvet box. Then, he got into bed next to Gabriella who was dozing off.

"Gabs, wake up," he whispered into her ear. "I need to do this before I freak out."

"What is it, Troy?" Gabriella asked sleepily.

"I love you," he said softly. "And, you've just told me that I'm about to become a father and I love you even more for that. Will you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?"

Gabriella's eyes flew open and she saw Troy looking into her brown eyes lovingly. The box was open in his hand.

"I had planned to do it tonight," Troy told her. "And, I didn't even know about the baby at that time. So, what about it? Will you marry me?"

Gabriella was speechless. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked.

Troy smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I love you," he told her. His hand slid down and rested on her stomach. "And, the baby."

"I love you, too," Gabriella said. "And, the baby loves you, too."

Troy pulled her into one more passionate kiss before he wrapped a blanket around them. He put his arm around her with his hand resting on her stomach and they both went to sleep after an amazing night of surprises, happiness and hot love.

**A/N If you guys don't understand the last bit, the surprise part is about Gabriella being pregnant, the happiness part is about Troy and Gabriella being ****engaged and I don't think I need to tell about the hot love part, right? ;) Anyways, review!**


End file.
